inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Genda Koujirou/Archive12
html 5 oh... I see... I only notice about the align and float stuff.. lol.. not about the others of iPv6 things... | | | |width=21%|Time N/A |} 22:06, July 7, 2012 (UTC) wow... And You're really awesome on how turning templates into if form basic program!!! Wow!!! | | | |width=21%|Time N/A |} 22:15, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Hello! You have deleted one of pages.. please tell me how to improve it . "Shinduo Takuto' Piano Theme Song" Is an official theme song (intrumental piano) .. Inazuma28 08:24, July 8, 2012 (UTC)Inazuma28 -GS Main Page I want to update the main page for the Episode but I can't edit the Main page because of a Spam Filter. Can you help me? Lordranged7 Joker Rains 13:51, July 8, 2012 (UTC) RE: User page O-Oh! Sorry!! I didn't know that, because I saw some others using it too, so I didn't mind using it ^-^" I'll delete it soon, OK? Thank you for warning me :) ~Foхх/InazυмaElevenDυтcн - Love~ 16:41, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Hey Genda, Since I don't understand Japanese I was wondering whether it would be posible to have the descriptions of the Ultimate Eleven (said by Endou Daisuke in Episode 11) on the wiki. Raijin72011 17:04, July 8, 2012 (UTC)Raijin72011 Re:Main Page I want to change the episode 10 to 11. You can copy the summary that I wrote on Episode 011 (Chrono Stone) and the photo that's in the template~ Lordranged7 Joker Rains 20:48, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Main Page Hey Genda! I'm not sure... but if we write: 2,278 articles since June 2010 does that mean that we already have 2278 articles since June 2010??? Is that right? I don't know but my grammar sucks.. One more thing, I see advertisements on the main page though logged in. Should we report this to the Wiki Staff? Or they just changed the way the ads work? [[User:Potassium19|'Nineteenth' ]][[User talk:Potassium19|'Element']] 04:43, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Hissatsu Hi Genda were the hissatsu badges only for one day cause i checked my page and they are not appearing or is there something wrong with my profile. Taha1921 11:09, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Randomness V2 Soo..... what episode have you already watched..? XD Raimon edit I'm sorry, Genda-san... I tried to save as much as possible in one time, but it somehow gave me an Internet error... While it did save the information with clicking all the time... Do you maybe know why? Foхх/InazυмaElevenDυtcнUser page! - Say Cheese!Talk page! ' 16:43, July 9, 2012 (UTC) SEE?! GOT IT AGAIN!! = =" '''Foхх/InazυмaElevenDυtcнUser page! - Say Cheese!Talk page! ' 16:47, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Electric Trap There is something wrong with the electric trap page the video just wont come under the hedline of Video.........Hope you can fix it ''Taha1921 18:28, July 9, 2012 (UTC)'' Im jealous, you know that...? XD i'm stuck here using my celpphone for browsing while i can't watch.... And also stuck at studying.... You are so lucky.... So..... Did you see the new trailer...? Problem moving page I had a problem with Never Give Up! page. i can't rename it as Never Give Up (The correct name) because that actually no exclamation point in the name only in the dub game. Can you help me?. [[User:Aidan Hikaru|エイダンヒカル']] [[User Talk:Aidan Hikaru|'Gungnir''' V2]] 11:54, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Aww.... But Nanobana seems cute... Well, anyways, remember back then about what i said in ep 6? So... What's your reaction now that you've watched it...? Tenma Dub name About Tenma Dub name: http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/File:Tenma_Dub_name.jpg The picture is from the Inazuma Eleven manga in spanish, i don´t know if they will use that name for the anime. P.S I found the picture in Facebook. Garchopex 22:14, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Ahhhhhh..... ... ... ... Your turn to think of a random topic XD Re:Scout characters Those pages are empty!! saying that they are scout characters atleast adds context. Taha1921 Template Hii Genda, the template i have on my profile, is that the good one? SharinganGirl, 15 July 2012, 17:32 UTC Gunshot Hi Genda can you fix the Gunshot page the video doesnt seem to come under it's orignal heading but keeps coming under Game Argatou Taha1921 Re: Game screenshot I'm sorry, I'm going to try make an pleceholder picture of team formation. Sorry for my bad English --BaconLettuceTomato 08:19, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Episode, Plot, ... Hey Genda!! I am keeping up with Inazuma Eleven GO.... Can I skip the 34-47 episode and jump to Chrono Stone? Cause all of those episodes got corrupted and I was like... sakjdnlkajdlfaksdflkamd... I hope those parts are not important.. and also... I'm watching the first episode of Chorno Stone and I was like... Ugh... What the hell... Hoping you'll reply with something or dismiss this talk because it's so dumb... [[User:Potassium19|'Nineteenth' ]][[User talk:Potassium19|'Element']] 08:30, July 17, 2012 (UTC) aha... Thanks for the advices..lol.. those weird crazy-stupid sometimes drags people to think: "WTF is this? Lemme see more" XD -- [[User:Potassium19|'Nineteenth' ]][[User talk:Potassium19|'Element']] 10:25, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Thanks ok thanks for the help Taha1921 RE: Koutei Penguin That means that the other Koutei Penguins (except 7, of course) have been changed too? Don't worry, I'll be more wary next time. Foхх/InazυмaElevenDυtcнUser page! - Say Cheese!Talk page! ' 20:12, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Really? So it was named as "No. 2" for months? '''Foхх/InazυмaElevenDυtcнUser page! - Say Cheese!Talk page! ' 20:16, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Uploading an image I want to add a sprite of Tsurugi in Teikoku uniform to my talkpage but it does not have the right size of 64x64px and it is unnecessary for the wiki because Tsurugi usually does not play in Teikoku uniform. It is still more or less an official image and no fanart though... So, I am not sure if I am allowed to upload it. Can I upload it to the wiki? I would have added it as an external picture (as you did with your picture on your talkpage) if Wikia had allowed every website for external linking~ SweetHope 21:31, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Seed at 8? Hey Genda!!! I know it's 8 AM over there but... NEW EPISODES OF CHRONO STONE IS OUT!!! Can you please download so that the torrent would be faster? XDDDD PLZZZ!!! :3 [[User:Potassium19|'''Nineteenth ]][[User talk:Potassium19|'Element']] 06:12, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Hehe!!! Arigatou, Genda-''sempai!'' Eventually the 11-12 episode pulled my 100-127 original series torrent speed back OTL [[User:Potassium19|'Nineteenth' ]][[User talk:Potassium19|'Element']] 06:19, July 18, 2012 (UTC) And they are just so sloooooowww!!! >.< ... > 100 kb/s here. [[User:Potassium19|'Nineteenth' ]][[User talk:Potassium19|'Element']] 06:22, July 18, 2012 (UTC) BTW... Are you using Vodafone or something.. cuz that's the only Italian seed and it's named Vodafone... [[User:Potassium19|'Nineteenth' ]][[User talk:Potassium19|'Element']] Ahaha... It's okay... Just... SO SLOOWWW... I have to pause my 101-127 for these two... Wonder what's it like to be the translator... must be busy work all the time. [[User:Potassium19|'Nineteenth' ]][[User talk:Potassium19|'Element']] 06:32, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Episode Oh,I see.The anime episode ''is an ''episode category. Shirou Atsuya 10:17, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Re:Antagonist Yeah i just found out that the category was deleated dont worry it wont happen again. Taha1921 Re:Chat Moderator I was in the chat on my phone and I wanted to click on private message but my phone clicked on chat moderator. After that, I have undone it and also apologized to HakkeKoshu. I am really really sorry about this. Lordranged7 Joker Rains 00:08, July 21, 2012 (UTC) New Articles I've asked you this days ago but you haven't answered it yet, should we make a 'specific' page for Miximax and Keshin Armed Articles like Matsukaze Tenma + Shuu? How about Match articles then? Example: Raimon Versus Dragonlink.... something like that, in other anime wiki's, they make match articles. Another thing... If our wiki is for the games, then shouldn't Kudou Fuyuka's page be renamed as Endou Fuyuka? The only reason why it wasn't renmaed as Endou Fuyuka was because some other users protested that we should follow the anime which shows that Natsumi is Endou's wife, but in the game, he also has Fuyuka for the Dark version. Got it, one last minor thing, I think instead of having main characters on the front page, should we have divide it into teams in the tabs, and the photos in the tabs should contain the members of the main teams in the series. Members of Raimon, Inazuma Japan, Raimon (GO), Raimon (Chrono Stone). I know it's many but that's the point of the front page, it needs lot's of links in the front page/it needs to have many navigations. Please look at this... http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/125.239.43.225 I accidentally found this yesterday, and it freaks me out.... [[User:TakatoEndou|''Takato]] 02:52, July 21, 2012 (UTC) To Genda Koujirou-senpai I'm sorry for what I have done. I didn't wish to make you mad at me, I'm new at this and am still learning. I'm sorry for anything I have done to upset you and will try to make sure I don't do it again. I ask that you please accept my apology, Genda Koujirou-senpai. I would also like to ask for some help of what I have done and for you to help me make sure I don't do it again. Piglet98Piglet98 09:24, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Hissatsu Templates Hi Genda i was wondering if you could tell me where to put the TP of the IE striker games in the template for example the hissatsu koutei penguin 1gou has 80 TP in the Strikers game but there is no place in the template to write it thanks for your help 'Taha1921' 'Evolution' Tabs About that, a sandbox wouldn't be advisable, first i would need to make portal pages for the tabs, and i alsop need to create a tab template, which would mean i need several templates, and a sandbox wouldn't be enough to fit all of it. But, i think i can show you an example, check the history of the Go character portals, i added all of the members of raimon go in there back then. One last thing, if i do try to make that several templates instead of posting it in the sandbox i may not be able to do it because i'm usually on my cellphone, and i only have 30 min a day during weekdays. At weekends, i only have 1 hour. Also, the tabs look great. Oh yeah, what happened to the suggestion of Potassium of adding a slider? Inazuma Eleven 3 Move: Dummy Good afternoon, Genda-san~♪ I just want to tell you, because it looks funny :) There's a secret move in IE3 =D It's called "ダミー" ("Dummy"), which is meant as a 'test hissatsu'. You can only obtain it by the All Hissatsu Waza cheat code. Here, I made a video for it: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oBsQWisTabI No, it's not very clever to make an article about it, because it's cheated and a test move :/ Anyways, it looks fun XD Questions and comments on my talk page~♪ '''Foхх/InazυмaElevenDυtcнUser page! - Say Cheese!Talk page! '''14:50, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Cool! I'll start right away =D However, I won't give any cheat code :/ '''Foхх/InazυмaElevenDυtcнUser page! - Say Cheese!Talk page! '''15:17, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Re:Files Okay~ I will archive my talk page when I have time~ 'Lordranged7' Sword of Fire 18:36, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Some problems We have some problems on the wiki. You can't add a comment on a blog because the loading editor takes too long, the add link function doesn't work and for some peole like me is the chat slow with typing a word but normally, the chat if fast by me. I don't know if this is a wiki problem or this is only a problem on this wiki. 'Lordranged7' Sword of Fire 12:57, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Some problems on the wiki Well, I renamed it : http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/File:HakuryuuBecomingAngryAgainstShuu.PNG It is a proper name for that pic ? Also... As Lordranged7 told you, there are some problems on this wiki, like the link add function which doesn't work, or that members can't post comments, because the Loading editor takes too long time and finally doesn't allow to post comment. This is not the only wikia which has this problem, I tried to post comments on randoms wikia but it doesn't work. So the only thing we can do is waiting. EDIT : These problems are finally fixed. Torch92 (talk) 13:41, July 25, 2012 (UTC) http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/File:Hakuryuu_becoming_angry_against_Shuu.PNG Renamed it again, hope it's what you need ! Torch92 (talk) 14:37, July 26, 2012 (UTC) A little question Hiiii!~ Woah, I can't believe I'm actually talking to ''the founder of this very wiki! >w< I just have a question; how do you set up a poll? It'll surely come in handy! For now and the near future! Thank you so much for your time!!~ Piper was here! | talk page | Look here (<=external link~) for very random doodles and art! XD Question Hey genda I'm new on this wiki and i really love Inazuma Eleven and IEGO. How do you do this: This user is a fan of and than a picture of the character. Sorry for my English I'm Dutch. Gallery Templates Hi, have you ever thought about including a Gallery for each Episode page at the bottom of the page, so it looks more revamped? My first thought was about this wiki that it needs a major clean up.Haroon18 (talk) 12:30, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Chat Moderator needed? Hey Genda, still looking for chat moderators? I've posted somthing on your blog but you didn't answer me yet. HakkeKoshu (talk) 00:54, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Hey Genda, I somehow cant make a user box of Fudou like yk. Can you make one for me of Fudou? Thank you very much. Gwnomdatetkan (talk) 15:01, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Hey, i finished the first part of AlphaXBeta. It's currently only those two, second part (18+) will have orca added. Is that alright? Jirukii (talk) 15:04, July 30, 2012 (UTC) I just wanted to test out my new signature' Inazuma'O 16:04, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Spanish wikia http://es.inazumaelevengo5.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki_Inazuma_Eleven_Go!_5 Genda. As you can see, that spanish wikia is a huge copy of your wikia. A HUGE COPY. Almost all the slideshows, pictures, texts come from that wikia, but they can't stop copying and uploading these pictures. http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Pokefan99#Your_spanish_wikia I told Pokefan99, the creator of that spanish wikia, to remove all that content... Why ? I really don't like to see all my pictures added on another wikia, and which shouldn't be added. If I added these pics, it's to see these only uploaded on this wikia. Maybe I should've told you that before telling Pokefan99 that. But I really can't stand with that huge copy. PS : Also, there are lots and lots of false informations there, like Shindou's and Tsurugi's false dub names... Torch92 (talk) 18:26, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Email I don't think i can email you. It's really flooded here and there's no school, so i'm stuck with using my cellphone to use the internet and gmail doesnn't work in my opera mini of my cellphone, but how about we private chat it next time when it's weekends? Is it okay? Is it really important? I think there's a code for hiding messages so that only admins can read it.